Welcome To Wolf Lake
by Sapphira2
Summary: I always wondered what it was that Sophia was runnng from in the first episode, "Meat the Parents", when John almost runs her over with his bike on his entrance into Wolf Lake, and we see Luke following her... Here's my take on it. COMPLETED
1. Part One

"Welcome To Wolf Lake" 

A Short Story based on the series "Wolf Lake"

Disclaimer : I make no claims to the ownership or rights of the series, Wolf Lake. I'm simply having fun with what its creators left us with. I am making no profit in writing this, or any other fan fiction stories.

Author's Note – Okay, first off, this story is going to be a short one, probably only three or four chapters in length. In a way, since it is sort of a prequel to the actual TV series, it can be considered as such for my two Wolf Lake Series. One of which most of you are aware of, "Conclusion to the Wolf Lake Series," and the other being the one that I will begin posting chapters on after CTTWLS is completed… 

I'm not giving anything away about this series just yet, not even the title… All I will say is that it will be strictly L/S… It will be dark, sensual, and very, VERY erotic… More so than any of my other stories… (and considering how erotic my E:FC series is at times, that's saying a lot)

It will have an R rating on it though, something I haven't done with any of my other stories, so that is something one needs to realize when they want to track it down once it begins…

In a way, I kinda view this short story to be the prequel to this new series I've mentioned to you above… more so than CTTWLS… but either way, it works. And I thought it would be a nice treat for you all till I get out the finale ep. for CTTWLS… And no, I don't know when that will be. I'm pretty burnt out after those last two eps. I did back to back, and I have no idea when I will start back up on it.

So please, no pressure in regards to CTTWLS… Trust me, I WILL complete it soon… Thanks for being patient.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you think of this story!

Welcome To My World… And Watch Your Step…

Summery – I always wondered what it was that Sophia was running from at the beginning of the Pilot episode, when John almost ran her over with his motorcycle on his way into WL, and we see that Luke had followed her… So I decided to do my own take on it. I hope you like! Don't forget to review!

~~~~~~

"Welcome to Wolf Lake – Chapter One"

~~~~~~

Sophia knew she shouldn't have agreed to come. Knew that this was a bad idea. Knew that if her father found out what she was doing, he'd probably lock her up in her room and throw away the key till she was thirty.

But, knowing all this, she hadn't been able to stop herself from forgetting everything that her father had warned her about. Hadn't been able to stop herself from climbing into that car that smelled faintly of smoke, liquor, and something else. Something… dangerous.

But most of all, she hadn't been able to turn away from the request of Lucas Cates.

Her feelings for him were confusing.

On one hand, she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

On the other, she knew he couldn't be trusted.

So why had she agreed to come? Especially now, when she was already sensing that this had been a very bad idea?

Sophia brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. Fingers tucking it behind her ear. She watched the trees whirring past outside as Luke drove them all up to the lake. Her fingers gripped at the side of the door to steady herself as he took it through a particularly nasty curve. She knew he watching her through the rear view mirror, but she refused to turn and meet his gaze. She had already done so a couple of times earlier in the trip, and the fact that he always held it till she looked away first had been disconcerting. 

Things had been happening lately between them. Little things that she couldn't explain, wasn't sure she wanted to. Little things that she hadn't expected. The way his look would trail after her when she walked by him in school, the heat of it burning into her back. The way he would purposely brush into her, the contact of his skin against hers sending startling shudders through her body. His carefully chosen words when he would casually take up for her when the rest of his gang made fun of her when they 'thought' she was out of hearing range, knowing full well she heard every word. The way when he came to the Diner, whether alone or with a group – his group – he purposely sat in her section. Setting her completely on edge with his quiet observations and unspoken dares.  

And Luke's sudden change towards her wasn't the only one she had noticed. It seemed as if most of the younger Pack members were waiting… waiting, and watching. Pressure was building to see what would happen. Would she Flip? **_Could_** she Flip? Would she run from Wolf Lake? Would she stay and succeed in Changing, or die like the few half-breeds had before her?

Was that why Luke was paying so much attention to her lately? Was he thinking that he could **_sway _**her decision to remain human, and convince her to remain in this town? With the Pack? And if so, where did that leave her in the scheme of things?

She knew what would happen to her if she did Flip. Her father had drilled it into her so many times over the last few years, she was surprised he hadn't saved himself the time, and instead just have had it tattooed to her forehead. 

She would be bound to this place, this world, this life. No chance of escape. No chance of freedom to do as she pleased. Hell, she wouldn't even be able to marry or reproduce without the permission of the Alpha. Locked forever to the rules and regulations that had supported the Pack for hundreds, **_thousands_** of years.

She didn't want to live like that. She wanted to travel the world and study the stars. She wanted her life to mean something other than Wolf Lake's half-breed amusement. She had always been an outsider here, and to think that it would be any different if she _did_ Flip was ridiculous. She would always be considered inferior. She would always be considered impure to the Skinwalker species. Something that had had no right being created in the first place.

No, she wanted no part of that hell. Wanted no part of this world.

Then why, she thought for the billionth time, had she agreed to come?

Sophia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the side of her bare hand coming up to rest on the chilled glass of the small window. The moon shone brightly overhead, but even its soothing glow could take away the sudden tension she felt building within her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic. The cram of the bodies into this vehicle was starting to get to her, as well as the consistent pounding and throbbing of the heavy rock music pouring out of the speakers. The sound made her head hurt, even though it kept any of them from initiating any conversations that she sure as hell didn't want to participate in at the moment.

Damn, how could they listen to it that loud with their supposedly highly advanced hearing?

Sophia closed her eyes and rubbed her cool fingers over her eyes in an attempt to relax. Feeling that familiar panic rising to the surface along with the sensation that she was being smothered. She wanted nothing more than to order Luke to stop the car and let her out here and now. The woods were looking more and more inviting at the moment. At least there she could escape this music, and be able to finally breath unhindered.

Clenching her fist at her side, she buried her short nails into her palm in an attempt to regain control over her wayward imagination. She was not being smothered, and although the air in the car was stifling, warm, and thick with the smell of beer, she could breath it just fine.

The contact of a jean-clad muscular thigh brushing up against hers 'accidentally', had Sophia flinching slightly. She glared at the already drunk Shawn grinning over at her. Mouthing an apology that she was sure he didn't mean. His body was pressing far too close to hers for comfort, and she had an insane instinct to swipe that leering smile right off his face. Instead, she looked away from him, and purposely continued to stare out the window. Berating herself yet again for even bothering to come along. Now her mood was starting to interfere with the way she dealt with her emotions, and that was something she had taught herself to never let happen. 

Curiosity. She finally concluded that that was why she had agreed to come. That had to be it. She was curious about the Pack, and the "Hill" kids and this was a perfect time to satisfy that curiosity. And she had every right to do so, she reasoned. Whether she liked it or not, and whether 'they' wanted to admit it or not, Wolf Lake was still a part of her legacy, and one she had every right to learn as much about in the short amount of time she had left in this dark, secretive town. If only to help convince herself even further that she **_didn't _**want this place to own her anymore than it already did.

She rested her elbow on the door as raked her fingers through her loose hair. Discreetly moving closer to the door, putting a few more inches between herself and Shawn. Taking the hint of not only the sudden tenseness of the half-breed, but the subtle warning that Luke had sent him across the mental pathway, Shawn turned towards a dark headed girl next to him, and proceeded to entertain himself with one that was more willing. 

Sophia closed her eyes at the sounds those two beside her were creating, and REALLY wished she could just disappear. She kept her face turned away, suddenly wishing she had a sudden and brief case deafness till she was able to get out of this car.

Unaware of anything else around her, Sophia failed to notice how closely Luke was observing her through the rear-view mirror. Watching the frown marring her smooth, pale forehead, and the sudden whiteness around her lips. The fast pace of her heart, and the rapidness of her shakily indrawn breaths. Realizing just how claustrophobic she was starting to feel, his hand wandered over to the side panel from where he was seated, and in two deft movements, both locked the doors to make sure she didn't get the urge to jump out before he was ready for her to, and pressed another switch that sent her window rolling down almost halfway.

Sophia jerked upright in surprise when she felt the glass pressing into her forearm give way, and the sudden coolness of the fresh clean air pouring into the too warm vehicle. Carrying with it the scent of night, water, earth, and pine.

Shooting a wide-eyed glance towards Luke, she met his gaze in the rearview mirror. She blinked in surprise when he smiled wryly at her. Revealing to her just how well she had 'hid' her feelings in regards to what she had been feeling.

A strange sensation began fluttering down deep inside Sophia's stomach, and she quickly turned away from that knowing glimmer in those pale green eyes. Pressing her hand discreetly to her abdomen in consternation of her own body betraying her. She tried to convince herself that it was the throbbing of the music echoing deep within her body, and not her response to that look he had given her. This wasn't the first time she had felt those odd butterflies when Luke had looked at her like that. But this time she couldn't deny the sudden headiness that accompanied it when she realized just how much he had been focused on her over the last few minutes. Enough so that he had sensed her emotions, had watched her subtle body language, and had sought out a way to relieve it.

She glanced back up at him when she sensed more than saw that his focus had reverted back to the road in front of him, as he turned onto a twisted gravel drive leading to the Lake's edge, and the area referred to as the Hill.

To her, he was one big, confusing, and dangerous contradiction. She didn't know what he would do from day to day when in her presence. She didn't know which side he would show her during those steadily increasing but erratic meetings that he kept initiating between them, and what was worse, is she didn't know which of his many facets was the real one. 

Sensing that he was about to turn to look at her again, Sophia quickly dropped her gaze, and swung it back out the window, taking in a deep breath of clean air, smelling the scent of the forest, and the sensation calming her more than anything else would have at that moment. Who was Luke Cates? And just what did he want from her?

Luke observed the way she visibly relaxed once she had taken in a deep breath of the pine-scented air flowing into his car, and couldn't help the slight tilt of his lips at the sight. Yes, she was very much one with nature, whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not. He had lost count of how many times over the last few years he had stumbled upon her walking by herself in the woods. Sometimes during the day, sometimes during the night. She would never know about the dangers she had almost found herself in by doing that… She would never know about the times he had followed her, protecting her, guarding her from the shadows. 

He only did what was expected of him, he rationalized each time he had secretly escorted her home.

He knew that the wolf within her was starting to rise to the surface, despite her attempts to stifle it. Smother it with the plain clothing, the glasses, and the **_human _**façade that she kept burying herself under. He knew it was only matter of time before it would begin to fight back against the restrictions that she had placed on that side of her nature.

His lips twisted a little further as he looked back at the road in front of him. Knowing that Presley was eyeing him from her position beside him, but wasn't about to say anything that would possibly stir his ire. 

The rest of the 'Hill' kids saw Sophia as an interesting diversion… a challenge. A game. They all wanted to see what would happen over the next few months to the half-breed. To see whether she would Flip, and if she did, just whom might she Flip with.

And he also realized that many had their bets placed on him, considering that the sudden increase of his attentions towards her had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the younger generation of the Pack. And, considering the fact that he seemed to be the only male of their species she allowed to even get within three feet of her… yes, the odds were very much in his favor. 

And he planned to keep it that way.

He looked back at her in the rear-view mirror, and watched her lean her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes as the cold air brushed over her face, sending tendrils of dark hair fluttering over her features, whispering against the skin of her neck, drawing attention to the way the moon cast a stunning glow over the flesh revealed through the v-neckline of her white t-shirt. Drawing attention to the still forming curves and hollows of her body.

He was starting to realize just how much he was going to enjoy the challenge of drawing her out of her self-imposed shell, and into the beautiful darkness of their world. The world that owned her, body and soul, no matter how hard she fought it.

She wasn't like the others. She **_would_** fight it; fight **_him, _**deny her true nature to the very end. But, in that sweet end, she would no longer be able to turn away from her true self. 

He knew from experience, that soon the call of the forest would be too strong for even Sophia Donner to resist.

He smiled even wider as he relished that thought. His eyes glittered momentarily from their eerie pale green to an unnatural glowing yellow.

And he would make damn certain that he was there when that call came.

*********************** 

Ah well, you can see that Luke is still very much the bad-boy, beginning his pursuit to seduce Sophia… Which is why I created this story. To capture that essence that we all felt when we saw that first episode, "Meat The Parents." 

This isn't going to be some lovey-dovey story either. No tender mushy moments are going to be found. (hell, she had to running **_away_** for some reason when she was almost run over by John.) 

This is about Luke 'pushing' Sophia, to see just how high her walls really are, before he sets about tearing them down one by one. It's setting the mood of their 'relationship', but at the same time, despite what Luke **_thinks _**he feels towards Sophia, we all know that it goes far deeper than his initial belief that he only wants her for the thrill of sharing in her Flip. We see that throughout the TV series, (I didn't see him going to Presley when he needed help) and in that last ep. when he lost control and almost attacked Sophia's very-much human date. His feelings run far deeper than he really believes at this moment, and I plan to let that show through a bit in the next couple of chapters.

When you look at it, it's really Luke that is in denial, rather than Sophia.

Anyway, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think so far! I'll be posting again soon!

(Sapphira)


	2. Part Two

"Welcome To Wolf Lake"

Part Two

~~~~~~ 

Sophia looked around nervously at her surroundings, and self-consciously rubbed the sides of her arms. Sheathed in the denim fabric of her jean jacket.

She had only been there for thirty minutes, but she was starting to realize just how big a mistake she had made. How could she have ever thought that she would enjoy this?

Shortly after arrival, Luke had disappeared with Presley in tow. Shawn had tried to convince her to dance, but the bumping and grinding that substituted for said dancing didn't look all that an appealing process to perform with him. Especially after being cooped up on the back seat with the guy and his hormones for the trip up.

After her refusal, he had just shrugged, stated "Suit yourself." and was currently over by the speakers, the dark head female that had also been in the back seat, was rubbing herself all over his body as they swayed to the throbbing beat of the music. But what they were doing was weak in comparison to some of the other couples dancing.

Sophia turned away from the sight of so many bodies crushed together – skin slick with perspiration regardless of the cool temperature – in various degrees of primal foreplay. 

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she drew deeper into the shadows. Wishing she could just melt away into their darkness, and hopefully escape the bombardment that her senses were receiving.

The music was loud, but it also had an addicting beat to it. Throbbing richly in her veins. Singing seductively under her skin. Frightening in its intensity. She'd never heard music like this before. Compelling. Dangerous. 

But, even under all that, what she heard the strongest, was the hoarse howls and moans and pants… the faint musk of sex hanging in the air, intermingling with the strong, overpowering smell of the burning bonfires. Blazing against the blackness of the cool night. Coupled with the lingering scent of liquor.

Blinding white and green strobe lights went off to the pulse of the music. Sending brief flares of intense light out to bathe the writhing dancers before submersing them in the cloak of blackness once more. 

Sophia blinked. Eyes burning from the lights and smoke, unable to adapt and focus on one thing, before having to be disrupted once more. It didn't matter if she closed her lids or not. She could see them all so clearly. The flow of their bodies moving to the music like waves moving in a storm. 

Turning away from the sight, she looked deep into the forest behind her, only to turn back sharply in stunned surprise. A small gasp escaping her lips before she could stop it.

She would rather be faced with the dancing taking place in front of her, then focus on what she had just seen. Hands gripping the rough bark under her fingers tightly. Grounding her. An anchor of which she didn't plan on letting go of.  The memory of the images she had seen still imprinted upon her mind when she closed her eyes again helplessly.

Skinwalkers in both forms. Fur and naked flesh. Some only changing halfway. Running through the forest, chasing after their partners. Backs pressed up against the trees very much like hers was now. Hands stroking a melding of fur and skin. Whimpers changing into growls. Shifting bodies intertwined erotically in the leaves covering the forest floor.

Raising a hand to her mouth to still any sounds of disbelief that might escape, she pushed herself away from the trunk, and began to slowly walk away. Putting distance between herself and those images, those sounds, and those smells. Muscles quivering in her thighs as she continued to move. Walking away from the sight of the dancers, with their legs and torsos rubbing up against each other provocatively. Walking away from the throbbing rhythm of the music, which was slowly, steadily slipping under her skin and seeping into her bones. Walking away from the lovers hidden from not-so-obvious sight in the tree-line, unable to deny the sudden heating in her blood the sight invoked, that frightened her more than anything else had up until now. An unfamiliar feeling uncoiling from deep within her. Shocking her body with its intensity.

This had been a **_very _**bad idea.

She moved away from the dance area and music, as well as the sight of the lovers, only to find that she may have jumped from the boiling pot, but it had been straight into the fire.

Sticking close to the thankfully bereft shadows of the trees, she shied away from the various groups that she passed, comprised of both men and women. Some were drinking, the smell of it clinging strongly to their skin in the glowing firelight of the bonfires that they were settled in front of. Others were involved in a rather heated game of what appeared to be strip poker. And yet others… 

Sophia jerked her gaze away, a shudder racing down her spine, and clenching her fist tightly at her side. Nails biting painfully into her palm, and aiding her in regaining some measure of control over her rebelling stomach, when invitations were sent to her from where they curled around each other sensuously on the ground in front of the flickering firelight. Asking her to join them.

What had she gotten herself into?

Taking in a shaky breath, she allowed her eyes to drift up to glance over at the edge of the lake, in which she could see brief flashes of pale skin submersed under the surface.

Making the decision right then and there to forget this direction, and head into the soothing blackness of the forest, she quickly ducked away. Ignoring another raucous call sent her way as she slipped quickly from their view. 

And failing to sense or notice the pair of pale green eyes that observed her hungrily from those shadows that she thought herself so safe within.

A corner of his mouth tilted upwards at her blind ignorance, as he slowly followed her. The bare skin of his chest gleaming in the faint moonlight that managed to infiltrate the thick cover of the trees overhead. Muscles rippling enviously along his back shoulders as he slipped quietly through the shadows cloaking her. Becoming a part of them, His eyes never leaving her form. Listening to the hesitant sounds of her steps as she picked her way through unfamiliar territory, watching the innocent sway of her slender hips – hips that he burned to feel under his palms – and the fall of her dark silken hair that caressed the back of her neck and shoulders.

She was foolish to believe that she was safer in the deep reaches of the forest than she was out in the open, with the rest of the group. His group. Foolish to not realize that what her innocent senses had been exposed to out by the bonfires was rather mundane, given the sensuality of their species. Foolish to not understand that the deeper into the forest she went, the more darkly erotic the acts occurring around her in those shadows were. Just beyond her line of vision. Just beyond the reach of her still developing senses.

Not to mention the danger that she was putting herself in. With her unfamiliar innocent arousal wafting around her body like the sweetest of perfumes, calling out to every male in the area. Causing his to not be the only shadow following her.

And it was only his position within their ranks, and the promise of quick retaliation should she be touched or confronted, that kept Sophia from discovering just how perilous a situation she had found herself in.

The smile spreading across his lips at the sight of her wandering, completely oblivious to the male posturing going on around her, was quickly paired up with his eyes flaring bright gold in the black shadows surrounding them both. Embracing the hunt that had just begun. With her as the unknowing prize.

Slowly inhaling her subtly aroused scent – so subtle, she probably wasn't even aware of it herself – his eyes glowed even brighter as he paced silently behind her. Patience wearing thin as he thought of what tasting her for the first time would be like.

And knowing that he would find its innocence to be sweeter on the tongue than anything else that he had ever sampled.

~~~~~~  


	3. Part Three

"Welcome to Wolf Lake"

Part Three

Author's Note – Okay, here we go… third part to WTWL… I'm sorry that it took me so long to get another part out to what is only a short story, but all my WL energy went into writing the finale on my virtual season.

But now that that is over, and I've had a chance to have a little breathing room, and **_before_** I exit the WL groove I've been stuck in for so long, I thought it best to focus on wrapping up this little story.

I will bring the conclusion to this story to ff.net very soon…

But before we get started, I wanted to repeat a suggestion/request that I had made in one of the recent virtual episodes of mine… I would like to make a recommendation on the behalf of a good friend of mine, that has written a truly magnificent beginning to an original story of his, now located over in fictionpress.net…

Entitled the Lupin Chronicles, by Nightwriter, it is very much in the genre of Wolf Lake, Blood and Chocolate, Bitten, and The Silver Wolf… and one of the best originals I've come across in a long time… This is a story that is destined to be in print one day, and if I ever have anything to say about it, it will be! (grin)

It annoys me to no end the lack of reviews that it has been getting, so hopefully some new fans will emerge from the posting of this note…

You can locate the story at the following link… please take the time to read this… if you've enjoyed my 

work, then you love this… I certainly do!

Now then, on with the third installment of Welcome to Wolf Lake… I hope you have enjoyed this little prequel of mine, and will review once you have completed this chapter…

~*~ 

Part Three

The night held a thousand eyes, and Sophia knew, that even though she couldn't see those stars from above that had inspired the double meaning of that phrase through the heavy canopy of trees, that this night was no different.

She could sense the golden eyes watching from the shadows around her. Just out of reach. Just beyond the edge of her vision. She could hear the faint murmurs on the edge of her mental consciousness… hear the subtle growls and the gentle hisses of bare skin and fur brushing up against the foliage.

She knew she was being watched. Being stalked. Being pursued. Hunted. And her pulse jumped in her throat with that sudden and assured knowledge.

But it didn't stop her. It didn't make her turn away and run back to the firelight and the faint sound of pulsing music of the Rave behind her. She couldn't. She couldn't go back there. Not when she would be confronted by everything that she had just seen. Images that were still present in her mind. Images she wanted to never experience again. 

Images that would never leave her, and she hated that. Hated herself. 

Hated **_them_**.

She didn't want to be a part of that world… Didn't want to, but at the same time, a crucial part of her **_needed _**it. A part that she could feel awakening within her more and more with each passing day. A part that had been strengthening in her, to her horror, with every moment she had been with **_them. _**Surrounded by their presences, their scents, and their sounds. 

A part that she was constantly locked in an internal struggle with.

A struggle that she knew would one day come to an end. One way or another.

And that frightened her far more then the possibility of being attacked by one of her stalkers. 

A small part for her mind was calling her a coward from running from herself, which, in essence, was exactly what she was doing. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

She just knew she had to get out of here.

Her feet encased in tennis shoes sunk soundlessly in the thick layer of leaves and dirt and sparse grass covering her unmarked and unmapped trail. But just like she had instinctively known other things throughout her life, she knew that she was currently heading back in the direction of the town, and the safety of her own home.

Squaring her shoulders, and admitting a hard glint of determination to grace her dark brown eyes, she kept walking. Daring those shadows around her to become anything other than what they were. **_Shadows._**

She may have been nothing more than a half-breed in their eyes, and as such, fresh meat, but she was the daughter of the man that **_would _**have been their leader. Who had been destined to be their rightful Alpha. 

And although he had given that up for his very human wife, and half human daughter, and since his promise to the first when her life had been taken prematurely by mysterious causes to never allow his inner wolf out for fear it would influence the second to try and survive the Flip, Sophia knew that he was still a very dangerous Skinwalker. No matter the skin he wore.

And if provoked with any harm befalling her, the attacker would know a most assuredly swift and painful death at his hands.

Normally, that would have provided a sense of safety and security for Sophia. But she couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough for tonight, when the passion of the younger Pack were running so incredibly strong from the combination of their natural inhuman hormones, and the dangers of the various human substances, such as alcohol and illegal drugs, that most were caught up in at the moment.

Feeling a sudden shiver run down her spine, like that of a finger of ice tracing the slightly ridged bones of her vertebra, her fingers clenched into fists. Nails once more digging into the already bruised flesh from having done this so many times this night, and fought away the fear paramount in her mind. Struggling to take control.

She couldn't fear. Just like she couldn't run. Fear could be smelt by any of them. And if that wasn't enough to trigger an instinctual response in their wolven bodies, then her running from them would. 

None of them would be able to resist that primal enticement. That challenge – that dare – for them to attempt to take her down. Either under their claws and teeth, or under their bodies because of their driving instincts to mate. 

Either way, Sophia had a bad feeling if it came down to it, more of her own wolven instincts would rise to the surface this night in order to protect herself, and to rip whoever dared to attack her to shreds. And if that happened, then she herself would be lost.

And **_they_** would have won.

She couldn't let that happen.

But despite her resolve, she couldn't help but let out a gasp as one of those shadows melted away from the tree-line to suddenly stand in front of her. So close that she could feel the heat from his nude body sinking in to warm her chilled from fear flesh. His scent enveloping her. Both soothing as well as arousing with its intensity.

Heart pounding in alarm, and breath coming shallowly, she shrank away from the faceless body, feet stumbling in the rough terrain.

Strong hands reached out to gently but firmly grasp her upper arms. Seeking to steady her.

Body instinctively tightening in order to fight back, heart in her throat, she immediately began to struggle. Trying desperately to loosen that strong, trapping grip, as her own instincts rose to the surface. Holding her as immobile and in place, as they had kept her from falling. 

"Easy, Sophia… Relax… You're safe. It's okay."

Upon hearing those husky words, she stopped trying to fight her captor, and turned her eyes up into the pale and glittering green depths of his. Gazing down at her carefully in the darkened forest. Muscles rippling under the pale expanse of skin in the moonlight as he shifted his weight. His hands having yet to drop from around her upper arms. 

Mouth suddenly going dry as she saw an uncharacteristic expression on his face. Full of primal fire and wolven sensuality, as well as an intoxicating mixture dominance and gentleness. 

In that moment, her emotions and thoughts were conflicting.

On one hand, she knew that his shadow was one of the ones that had been following her. Hunting her. Soundlessly pursuing her all along for reasons that she may not have been willing to admit openly, but her soul and body knew all too well. 

On the other, she knew, just as she knew some things so instinctively, that he had also been the one to keep the other shadows from revealing themselves. 

The pure, unadulterated promise of retaliation from **_him_**, their leader, and **_not_** the knowledge of what her father would do, had kept her safe. 

She blinked in sudden uncertainty that she knew was glimmering in the depths of her darkening eyes as it suddenly clicked with her that he had laid a claim upon her.

Shoving that unwelcome knowledge into the depths of her mind to never be touched upon ever again, she couldn't help the sudden quiver of her muscles as she felt those warm, slightly calloused, beautifully sculpted hands began to rub their way up her arms in a semblance of an assuring gesture, when in fact they both knew damn well all he was doing was taking the opportunity to touch her and putting it to good use. Purposely making her aware of him as a female of their species would be.

She blinked again. **_Their _**species? Where had **_that _**come from? Damn. He was getting to her, and he had yet to barely even make contact with her.

But yes, she was suddenly becoming very aware of him as the chemistry began to arch between them. Filling her body with an unfamiliar, but incredibly strong and heady desire. The combination of his body heat, his smell, the chaos of this night, her fear and her relief over him coming to her and not another… the sensation of his fingers as they gently began to caress the tender skin over her collarbone, and stroking over the pulse points nestled under both sides of her jaw, and in the smooth dip of the base of her throat. 

Incidentally a few of the primary locations of where she knew the slight changes in her personal pheromones were altering and releasing in her own personal scent.

A scent he could smell with his highly advanced senses.

And a scent she suddenly realized was being reciprocated by his own enticing and wild musk. Cloaking her. Drawing her in. Purposely arousing her. 

He used it as a weapon. Just as he used those eyes, those hands, and that voice. Shamelessly efficient. Dangerously powerful.

His scent was also wondrously free from any tint of drugs, and only the barest hint of alcohol. But that was from a previous night, not this one. He hadn't had anything to drink in the last few hours…

For this night, had not been meant for relaxation. And for that, Sophia was oddly grateful, at the same time disappointed.

For if he had come to her with the cloudy, mind-numbing, and altering substance present in his body, it would have been a lot easier to turn away from him. Knowing that he wouldn't have willingly pursued her. Just a half-breed. A mutt. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her throat, as little tremors ran through her body. Both from fear and excitement. 

And he had known that. And hadn't risked giving her that excuse to evade his touch this night.

But the fact that he hadn't spoke volumes as to what he wanted from her. What he had set out to pursue long before she had even left the false security of his car, to step into his world.

Luke may have protected her from the other males in the forest that she had carelessly wandered into without realizing it, but she had a sudden dart of realization run through her. Igniting nerve endings in such a way that she began to wonder if her body was her own at all this night.

Who would save her from him?

As if reading her thoughts, Luke's lips suddenly curved up slightly at the corners in personal amusement. And those eerie pale green eyes – now beginning to glow faintly around the edges with golden fire – peered down knowingly into hers. Making her suddenly aware of the tightening under her skin, her shallow breaths, and the beads of sweat starting to trickle down the valley between her breasts, soaking through the fabric of her jeans pressing against her thighs, and glistening on her lower back. Despite the coolness of the night outside of their little circle of pent-up passions and revealing desires.

That and the fact that she was completely alone with him. Stranded in the middle of a wild and untamed forest. A forest that was his domain. 

Eyes that gave her the answer to her self-asked question from the need of her own self-preservation. An answer that spoke silently, if blatantly strong into the night with its assured promise. 

Sophia closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath against the simple truth of it.**__**

****

**_No one. _**

~*~*~*~*~

Oh yeah… it just **_has_** to be said yet again…

 Although this could be considered a prequel to Wolf Lake, and therefore, **_any_** of my WL projects, I can't deny that this is steadily becoming primarily a prequel to my upcoming WL project… A series devoted to a new, dark, and highly erotic take on Luke and Sophia's relationship, which will be entitled "Embrace of the Wolven"

I hope you enjoyed that little installment, and will let me know what you thought!

(Sapphira)


	4. Part Four

"Welcome To Wolf Lake" 

Part Four

~*~

Author's Note – Okay, here is the fourth part to WTWL. I thought that this would be the last one, but there will be one more… Please, PLEASE review… I like to feel wanted! (wink)

Also, I'd like to announce my plans for two **_unexpected _**fics I'll be posting on soon… Both based on the movie "Daredevil"…

I just managed to get to see it in theatres, and needless to say, I've had a couple jolts of inspiration that I feel compelled to act upon as quickly as possible… One will be a short continuation, entitled "Fallen Angels", and the other will basically be a short smutlet entitled "Bring Me To Life", and based upon that beautiful love scene of the movie… Keep in eye out for them over the next week or so… As there is no category for that movie just yet, I'll have to request that one be made, and that may take a couple extra days for that to come through as well… Just please keep it in mind if you're interested in maybe reading them…

Now, on with the story… 

~*~

"Part Four" 

As Luke continued to caress the pale skin of Sophia's exposed throat, little warning bells were starting to go off in his head. 

This wasn't going to end well, he knew that. But he couldn't force himself to release her. Not yet. Not when he could feel the warmth from her body so close to his. Not when he could smell her scent intermingling with his own. Not when he saw the conflicting emotions warring for supremacy in her eyes.

And not when his inner wolf was so close to the surface… blatantly calling to hers.

This was too much, too fast… he knew that he would have to bring things to a slower pace for her. She was frightened. Frightened of what she had seen. Frightened of him, and what he was doing to her…

But most of all, she was frightened of herself. Of what was happening within her. Both emotionally, mentally, and physically. She didn't want to be anything other than a human. Didn't want to experience what was happening to her walls of defense against the Clan. Didn't want to step out of the safety of her own little world, and into the erotic dangers of his.

Sadly, her remaining behind the false security of her walls wasn't going to be an option. For either of them. He would tear them down around her head if he had to, but she would be his.

He knew that she didn't want to remain in Wolf Lake, and maybe he should have been feeling guilty about wanting to take the right to choose away from her. But he also knew she belonged within the Pack, where he would always be able to keep her close at hand. Where she would never escape him. No matter how hard she tried.

He had watched her the entire evening. Studying her responses to the sights and sounds taking place around her. Seeing them all for what they were. And as each moment had gone by, he had slowly begun to lose control of his better judgment. Slowly becoming caught up in the sight, smell, and sense of her in such a way, he hadn't even realized his depleting lack of judgment and control, until just now. When he stood in front of her, the only thing separating them being the clothes on her lithe body, and his only body contact the fingers resting against the pulse points in her neck. Feeling the rich throbbing in her veins, and the intake of her breath.

He knew it then… but by then, it was too late. 

Lost in the feel of her innocence, the wolf inside him had been set free.

****** 

Sophia's breath caught in her throat when she saw his eyes begin to glow even more intensely. Burning erotically into hers in the darkness.

Heart pounding franticly, she knew her body was not her own when she didn't pull away, didn't run, didn't even so much as protest as Luke closed the distance between them. Fingers leaving her neck, palms running down the length of her arms, leaving a strange combination of chills and heat in their wake. Kindling nerve endings, and slowly awakening her to the new and foreign sensation of his touch on her body.

Leaving her arms, his strong hands rubbed insinuatingly over her hips, before circling round to press into the small of her back. Gently guiding her into his embrace.

Sophia felt a small gasp try to escape her mouth when she felt the entire length of his body pressing into hers. Burning into her skin, and leaving a brand upon her soul. 

She had expected his lips to touch hers, and for a moment, they almost did. Brushing tantalizingly so close, that, for a moment, it was as if he was breathing for her. Gently pushing the sweet air through her parted lips and into her lungs.  

When she exhaled, he inhaled. When she inhaled, he exhaled. It was a strange and foreign dance, but it sent the blood in her veins singing and the wolf within begging to be released.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips caressed over the gentle ridge of her cheekbone, whispering against the shell of her ear, and further down, to lave the curve of her throat. She gave herself up to the senses of touch and smell, the moist heat of his mouth against her silken skin, and the throbbing need pooling like molten lava down deep in her body.

Palms weakly coming up almost defensively and pressing into the bare skin of his chest, Sophia was lost in the sensation of him. Lost in this pleasurable torture. She was only subtly aware that the initial gentleness he had shown her was beginning to wear off, replaced with an intense demand that she was not prepared for, but she didn't care. She was fast becoming a part of him. A part of his world. She wanted him wild. Unrestrained. Primal. She **_wanted_** to be that way herself.

**_And she didn't care._**

She arched into his embrace as she felt one of his palms again caress the line of her hip, before dropping further down. 

Massaging her jean-clad thigh, he swiftly grasped it, and pulling it up, brought it up around his waist. Thigh muscles bunching as his other arm strengthened its grip around her waist to keep her from losing her balance… And to keep her from trying to escape his ministrations.

Sophia did let out a small cry then, a mixture of sweet pleasure and aching denial, as she felt the way his body pressed almost aggressively into her smaller one. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing against her slender hands. Matching the pulsing occurring in her lower body, from the sensation of his hardness against her core. Separated only by the fabric of her jeans that tightened around her sensitive flesh like a vise. Causing her to desperately want to be rid of their restraint. 

His palm still cupped the under-part of her thigh. Holding the weight of her leg. Massaging. Firmly, **_purposely_** coaxing her response to him to strengthen. Filling the air around them with her aroused scent and his sexually charged wolven musk.

Sophia's nails clenched in his shoulders when she felt the way his lengthening canines scraped over her pulse point. Hearing the rumbling in his throat as he growled his approval. Wolf and Man blending into one element. One force. One weapon.

One lover.

And then that mouth was traveling lower. Lips tracing the lines of her collarbone, to drop even farther. Their destination the two sensitive mounds that ached and burned for his touch. 

Both of his palms gathered up her derriere and pressed her closer to his desire. Her uplifted leg instinctively wrapping high around his naked waist to hold him to her, opening herself up to him, as he grinded firmly into her. Sending darts of pleasure shooting through her like fireworks. A foretelling of the ecstasy that she could be enraptured with in the strength of his arms.

And then Sophia opened her eyes. 

Later she wouldn't remember how it had happened. One minute she was wrapped up in him and the embrace of the forest surrounding them. Face tilted up to the night sky filled with diamond chips for stars peeking through the treetops above her. Feeling the heat of his breath piercing through her shirt and against her aching and burning flesh, his body grinding once more into the shelter of hers, right before his mouth would have closed over her, and in so doing, bringing her to a new level of awareness and desire and ecstasy that she knew would send her into a tailspin that would never cease  Not until the consequences were irreversible and her life was no longer her own.

She was teetering on the brink… she knew it, and he knew it. All along, he had known… Had encouraged it.

Simply because he wanted her fall to be with **_him_**.

And the next minute she was running. Ripping herself away from him with a strength, that, like everything else this night, was not her own. And she was running. Blindly cutting her way through the trees in a mindless escape of herself, of what she had just experienced, the burning of her unfamiliar arousal, but most importantly, from him. He had made her feel what she knew she shouldn't. Offering her what she knew was forbidden. An offer of the night's forever darkness and sensuality promised only to their own in a never-ending cycle of heady foreplay and primal desire. An initiation that would take her beyond all boundaries. All purposes. All thought.

An offer that, for a moment in time, she had wanted more than the breath in her lungs or the next beat of her heart.

And that frightened the hell out of her.

So she ran… From him, from herself… 

And from the star-filled night that was her wolven soul's birthright. 

TBC

********************* 

The fifth and final part will be up in another week or so… Sooner depending on the amount of reviews I get... Hey, I'm not above blackmail… (wink) 

I hope you have enjoyed this latest part, even if it may require a cold shower! (grin) and that you will let me know what you think…

I have to admit, I'm enjoying this creation of this piece a lot more than I originally thought I would… I'm going to kinda miss it when it is finally completed. 

Oh well, there will always be Embrace of the Wolven to look forward to… (wink)

********************* 


	5. Part Five

"Welcome To Wolf Lake"

Part Five

Author's Note – Okay, this is the fifth and final part to WTWL… I hope you have enjoyed this prequel, and will take the time to review and tell me what you thought of this little series! Thank you to all those that have reviewed the previous parts, and to those that have supported this and all of my WL endeavors. You are all just the best! THANK YOU!!!

~*~

"Part Five"

He knew what was about to happen. Knew how she was going to respond. Knew that he still wasn't going to be able to stop himself, stop **_her, _**in time.

He had crossed a line, and there was no coming back from it quickly enough to reassure her. Soothe her.

Her leg was still hooked around his naked waist, the taste of her flesh still clinging to his tongue. He felt the way her muscles tightened beneath the surface of her skin in thoughtless panic. Sensed her coming back to reality from their almost drugged, euphoric, passion-induced state that was a natural occurrence for their kind. Knew she was going to struggle.

And he knew that when she did, it was going to trigger a dangerous chain reaction that he would be able to stop.

He knew it, and he prayed that she would freeze like most would, when caught in their own sense of fear, like a deer in the headlights. Freeze long enough for him to find some way to regain control. Find some way to keep from taking her, even if it was against her will. Find some way to leash the primal wolf within that had been turned lose upon her, who's scent had been more of an aphrodisiac than he ever could have prepared himself for. 

Knowing all this, he still couldn't force himself to pull away from her.

She wasn't ready to handle the animal that he was, and he hated that he couldn't even protect her from the greatest danger of all.

**_Himself._**

She couldn't run, he chanted mentally. She couldn't run. Don't run, don't run, don't run…please, baby… don't run… give me a moment… Don't run… I'll lose it if you do… don't run… don't…

She ran.

Watching as she disappeared into the trees, a howl ripped its way from his throat of its own will, and he felt a moment of regret and fear for her. A moment that came before the rising instincts took over. Fearing for her because she had unwittingly issued a challenge to his wolven nature. Regretting that it couldn't ignore it when it was this close to the surface. Snarling for release. 

A female never threatened to take her presence from her male. **_Never. _**Not unless she was willing to deal with the repercussions of such an act.

Repercussions that her innocence of their ways wouldn't save her from this night. 

The Chase had begun, the Hunt was past... 

The Wolf had taken over.

And it was too late. For either of them. They were too far away from the safety she would have had in the town. Too far for him to expect her to run to safety in time. They were alone. No other Skinwalkers were present in these woods… Nothing that could have provided him with a distraction long enough for her to escape him.

It was a lack of control that again, once proved, just how much they were all at the mercy to the call of the wild, and their darker natures.

Even as the wolven consciousness took over… Even as he hit the dirt floor on four paws… even as dark gray fur began to spread and race across his shifting body like quicksilver, even as he purposely ran after her, each second bringing him steadily closer and closer to her… he couldn't help the silent prayers he sent heavenwards. Knowing that his soul, along with hers, just very well may be damned to the passionate fires of their kind, fires that possessed an exquisite burn that could very well incinerate them both. Morphing into an out of control inferno of want, desire, primal tenderness, and aggressive possession.

****** 

Sophia's body was flooded with adrenaline and fear and a potent mix of forbidden desire and want that frightened her even more, as she ran through the forest. Knowing that he was behind her. Sensing him closing in on her, knowing that if he caught her then everything would fall apart and beyond her control.

A part of her knew what was happening. Knew, and understood. It called to him. Daring him. Wanting him to find her. Catch her. Complete what he had begun. End the sweet torment licking so hungrily at her soul.

Yes, she knew he was out of control. But hadn't she secretively wanted him that way from the beginning?

She could feel the blood moving through her veins. Feel the sensitivity of her skin, and the aching need beating deep down in the lower recess of her lithe body.

Over the last few years, her father had drilled into her how dangerous the younger males of their race were when caught in the sexual heat of their species. How unpredictable. And she had listened to the others. Heard the whispers. Seen the covert expressions flying between a couple. Young and old. Insinuations of that heat, that thunder, that **_power. _**

The power to **_inflame_**. 

****

She had heard the rumors of the darker aspects amongst the younger females of the Clan. The ones that had yet to Flip. Still innocent in the ways of the Wolven. Taunted by those that had crossed over. The speculation of the violence and unstoppable desire of a sexually enraged male of their species…

And the concerns and fears of what would happen if they found themselves the victim of such an unstoppable onslaught. 

Sophia would be lying if she hadn't worried about it herself. But, now that she found herself in that exact situation, same concern, same fear, she knew instinctively that he wouldn't hurt her. Have her, yes... Rape her, **_never_**. 

She couldn't speak for the rest of the males, but if there was one thing she knew of Luke, it was that.

But she also knew that if he caught her, he would possess her. He would use the power of his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his scent, his touch, his body to arouse her own, even if it was against the will of her mind, till she would damnably cry out for primal intimacy of his body joining hers. 

Thus was the power, the trait that every male of their species carried as a part of their nature. 

And that was what she ran from now. The complete and utter control he would have over her once he was upon her. 

But even as she ran, she couldn't stop the images swamping her mind. Images that she knew instinctively were coming from him. He was purposely trying to weaken her resolve. Make her turn back. Make her stop. Make her wait for him, hidden there, in the shadows of the forest, with no one around to save her from him.

And to willingly let him come to her, encouraging her body to deceive her, turning it traitorous as it purposely held her captive and trembling with the desire for his feral onslaught upon her senses.

The images danced around in her head like the taunt of an addicting drug held just out of her reach. Some of them were so vivid, she felt like they were actually taking place right then. 

She felt the heat of his palms upon her skin, the aggressive and hard press of his body into her pliant one as his hands stroked and kneaded. The sensation of those lean fingers wrapping around the back of her knees and pulling them apart, leaving her open for his invasion. 

And then the feel of his mouth upon her heated and aroused flesh. Tongue stroking and probing promisingly into her secret depths, as her nails sunk into the muscles of his shoulders reflexively. Head tossed back and exposed curve of her throat being caressed by his fingertips even his lips continued to…

As that particular vision began to fade away, Sophia sobbed soundlessly at the increase of desire and arousal hitting her hard with its unfamiliarity. She had never experienced anything remotely this overpowering before. 

He was using pictures to convey to her his emotions. Of course, that would make sense. If the wolf was now in control, then the ability to speak was a forgotten memory, and one that belonged to Luke. He wasn't Luke anymore... 

He was the wolf, and he was coming for her.

She stumbled, and almost stopped. Almost gave in. It was like she could **_feel _**him touching her. Just under her skin. Deep in her mind. It was overwhelming. All consuming.

She wanted to turn back. She wanted to greet him with open arms. Wanted him to make those vivid fantasies a reality. Wanted to be immersed in them. Wanted to be a part of them. A part of **_him._**

But when she thought about what was at stake, she kept moving. It kept her going. Even as her body cried out reproachfully in exquisite agony as she continued to fight her way onward.

He was close, so close… she could hear him now. Hear the sounds of his breaths and the determined pounding of his paws. She didn't look back.

She **_never_** looked back.

And then she was stumbling out into the open. Her feet suddenly impacting on hard concrete. Stinging slightly from the force.

But before she could take stock of what was happening or where she was, she was blinded. The white light from a car or a bike – she couldn't tell which at the moment – piercing her heavily dilated eyes painfully, and she threw up her arms reflexively. Wincing as she tried to peer into the light to see what it was that had almost run her over.

****** 

He was almost upon her now. He could feel the sense of victory rising. The assurance of winning his sought-after prize. 

And then there was a brilliant flash of light. Temporarily startling him and knocking him off his course.

Snarling slightly, the gray wolf pulled to a stop. Just on the inside line of the trees and ferns. Watching with a growing sense of unease as he listened to the female – **_his _**female – talking to a strange and unfamiliar **_human _**male. 

Hackles rose off the back of his scruff as he growled subtly. Knowing that Sophia had heard him, by the way that she turned to look fleetingly into the forest.

**_Sophia… _**he remembered her name now. The wolf was beginning to recede, now that it appeared that the chase was over.

He watched with an increasingly rising displeasure as she appeared to be accepting a ride from the stranger. Getting on the back of his back. Coyly giving him some line about her father freaking if he found out she was gone. 

He watched the male mount the bike. Watched the way her arms wrapped loosely around his waist as the bike revved up and started to pull away.

Once he was sure that the male wouldn't see him, he began to pursue. Infrared eyesight never wavering from her retreating back.

She turned to look at him once. Looked at him, and then turned away. Knowing that he couldn't keep up with the bike. Knowing he wouldn't risk revealing himself to the stranger.

Slowly beginning to stop, he ducked back into the foliage, racing in a different direction. Taking a short-cut to reach it before they did.

****** 

Crouching down behind a thick path of underbrush and small trees. His body already that of a human, he watched with glowing eyes and retracting fangs as the motorcycle thundered by. Passing the 'Welcome To Wolf Lake' sign as they crossed over the hill that overlooked the town surrounded by the jagged snow-capped mountains, and the full moon shining above. The purity of the glow reflecting in the waters of the lake like crystallized mercury.

Part of him had wanted to make sure that she had re-entered Wolf Lake… He couldn't suppress the sudden need to make sure that she always remained there. Where he would always be able to find her. Where she wouldn't be able to escape him like his sister, Ruby, had escaped Tyler…

He continued to watch as the bike slipped from view. Watched as the scent of her began to fade away. Nothing more than a memory, and leaving him strangely bereft.

Pulling up to his feet slowly, he slowly turned away, naked body glistening in the play of shadows and light upon his skin, as he slowly walked back into the forest. Evaluating what had just happened, and unable to draw any conclusions except one…

Sophia Donner would be his. They would complete what had begun tonight. 

Granted, he may have to take things easy for a while, especially after tonight. Convince her that it was of little concern. Let her see a less aggressive side of him, a less primal one, as that approach hadn't turned out quite the way he had initially hoped… and slowly work his way under her skin till she was completely at ease with him once more. Trusting.

And then he would strike. Bringing her into their world in an explosion of exquisite sensation and erotic pleasure… damning the consequences.

And she would then know him for what he was… a Skinwalker male that, once begun, never stopped till he possessed what he had hunted.

She was foolish if she thought it was over. That she had, indeed, managed to escape him.

It wasn't over. It would **_never_** be over. There would be another night like this. Another time in which there wouldn't be a way out for her. For either or them.

He would make certain of it.

After all, he smiled faintly, he **_was_** Wolven. And… so was she. No matter how far or how hard she tried to outrun it, she would never escape that fact.

She would only be able to fight herself for so long, before the wolf rose up greedily from within and forced her to accepted his claim… Just like it almost had this evening.

All he had to do was wait. Wait, and watch… 

And then one night, when she least expected it, this game that they had just begun to play would come to its irrevocable conclusion… 

Once and for all.

~*~

The End

******************* 

AU – Although it was not my original intent when I started this project, over a while, it became apparent that this would become more and more a prequel to "Embrace of the Wolven", then to my virtual series… And although it is a prequel of the original series, and therefore, can be considered the prequel to ANY of my WL pieces, it has really developed the feel of eroticism and an almost feral intensity that I'm going to be shooting for with EOTW… (and it gives you a taste as to why I've decided to label EOTW with an R rating)

And, although I know many of you are really looking forward to this story (which I'm very pleased about) and are expecting me to begin posting the parts soon, it has to be said, that we are probably at **_least_** two to three months away from that…

It is becoming highly critical that I take a break from the Wolf Lake genre, and go play with my other characters for a while. Frankly, I need a break, and if I don't get one, then I won't be able to write as well. And if I can't write well, then the story will suck…

Obviously, I don't want this to happen. Thus the break. On the same token, I have a highly crazy and sometimes suicidal need to please my readers, and hate to let them down…

I am hoping that you will cut back on the pressure to begin on EOTW, and support my decision to take a break for a while. This does NOT mean that I do not enjoy hearing from you, or answering any of your questions or concerns about any of my WL works, including EOTW. It just means that I ask that you respect my wishes to only begin my next WL brain-child, when I feel like I'm ready to do it the justice it deserves… 

I've also had a lot of people that have e-mailed me, pissed about the way my finale on my Virtual Season ended… Primarily with Damien leaving… and asking me why I did something that cruel…

He-LLO People! I thought I was QUITE clear on that… I have two words for ya… SECOND SEASON!!! Reserve your judgment till then…

Anyway, you've all just been the best, and have really become such wonderful friends and I hope to see some of you poking around my other non-WL stories on ff.net…

You can also join my Wolf Lake Yahoo! Group at the following link in order to keep in the loop of what I'm up to…

But if not, then I'll see you in a couple of months… Take care till then! (wink)

(Sapphira)

P.S. Don't forget to review… I'm a stickler for that, aren't I…?


End file.
